


Destined

by MidnightMilkyWay



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Secret Santa 2016, this is really late sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:37:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9231149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightMilkyWay/pseuds/MidnightMilkyWay
Summary: In which Roxas’ curiosity gets the best of him and it may just be the best thing for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ozarugaru](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ozarugaru).



> Really late gift for Ozarugaru on Tumblr!

The first sketch appeared to him after a late afternoon class he nearly missed. If he hadn’t turned his head when he did me might have missed it and consequently missed a turning point in his life. But like all inevitable things in life, they simply happened. 

He was never one to gawk over art but he could and did appreciate the cute style in which the sketch was presented. The light blue note showed a character huddled in a bright red jacket with a tuft of fur peeking from the hoodie. The fluctuating lines that made up the picture leaned to simplicity. Roxas found himself drawn to the style. No pun intended. 

The bus neared the corner, forcing Roxas to look away and retrieve his bus pass. He took one last look at the sketch, it's indistinguishable emotion lost forever under its giant jacket, before he heard the opening bus doors and entered, leaving the sticky note alone at the bus stop. He didn't think much of it after, the busy life of a student gave no thought to the whimsical musings of a daydreamer.

The second time was at cafe only this time it wasn't of a person but rather a scene. He knew it had to be the same artist. They used the same colored sticky note as last time. Besides it still had an aura of endearment to it. This time it pictured a hallway with doors reaching down to the starting point. What caught Roxas’s attention was the lone door opened and its vibrant red contrasting against the pale note. Was the door inviting someone in? Kicking someone out? 

His could see his waiter coming so he took the note down and examined it a bit more. He had hope the artist left a signature somewhere. When none appeared he was confused. Maybe visibility was not their goal? Roxas wondered if he should leave the note back where it was perhaps it was deliberately left there for a reason? In the end he tucked it into his sweater’s pocket and made his leave. 

The third time was the defining moment in which he found his motivation to find the artist. 

As Roxas stared down the drawing of a sleeping boy with rays of light encircling him, he wondered if this boy was someone who knew the artist. Maybe he was the artist! Luckily for him, Roxas knew the boy. At least he looked strikingly familiar to someone he knew. It didn’t hurt to try asking. 

And so, when Roxas caught Sora walking the halls with his friend Riku, he called out to him. They weren’t exactly friends but rather acquaintances. Not that Sora was a bad person or anything. Roxas quite enjoyed Sora and his bubbly antics. However they were polar opposites in terms of opinions if judging by the heated argument during one debate was anything to go off by. They made their peace after that and have been on good terms since. 

“Hey Roxas!” Sora waved him over while his friend Riku looked him up and down, not in disgust but in indifference. Roxas didn’t understand how the two friends tolerated each other. They were so different but perhaps that was the charm of their friendship. 

“Hey um this is random but do you draw?” Sora shook his head while Riku tried his best in stifling a laugh that didn’t go unnoticed from Sora as he threw a glare at him. 

“No. I wasn’t gifted with artistic abilities. Why do you ask?” Roxas presented him the drawing he found that depicted a drawing eerily similar to him which was received with a bit of appreciation and fear. 

“Someone drew you without your permission.” Riku noted casually as he tapped on the drawing. Sora shrugged and flipped the note, probably expecting another drawing of him. “I like it. They really caught my good side- sike! All my sides are good.” Riku took the drawing from Sora’s hand. 

“It’s a nice drawing. A bit creepy that someone drew you sleeping but you’re always sleeping in class. Must have been a perfect opportunity.” He handed the note back to Roxas. 

“So you guys don’t know who it is then?” He felt disappointed. He had hoped to have his answers cleared and get on with his life. 

“No. I’m always asleep in my classes so I don’t know who it could be. Sorry.” Sora crossed his arms and looked deep in thought. “If you do find them ask them to draw me when I’m awake.” He flashed Roxas a cheerful grin and goodbye wave before turning to walk away, Riku towed beside him and continued their conversation before Roxas interrupted them. 

In that moment, Roxas felt the urge to find the mysterious person increase. A feeling of giddiness arose in him at the thought of finding them and maybe it was a bit egocentric of Roxas to view it like this but he always did enjoy a good game of hide and seek. 

-  
“I don’t know Roxas. I don't think it's anything that deep. This person probably does it for fun.” Xion reasoned while she lightly swished her tea around in her mug. 

Roxas held up the fourth sketch he found of a dog seemingly engaging conversation with a cat. “But why would someone deliberately leave drawings everywhere? Why not use a sketchbook? There has to be a reason!”. He was a meticulous one. Someone who thought out his every move and motive. His friend, Xion, on the other hand was someone who took things with a grain of salt. 

“If I have to see them posted everywhere then I want to know what they mean or why they keep posting it.”

“Maybe they draw anything they see? Honestly, you over think sometimes.” She was wholeheartedly right but Roxas wasn’t going to indulge in her boasting. 

Xion tsked and dipped her finger into her mug before taking a long sip all the while looking at Roxas’s contemplating face. “If I say I’ll help you look for this mysterious person will you stop making that ugly face?” 

“This is my face twenty four seven.” He said. 

“I’m already feeling sorry for mysterious person.” She chuckled. 

Roxas playfully nudged Xion’s exposed thigh, nearly causing her to drop her tea much to her dismay. 

_

“What the hell is even this crap?” He heard Axel whispering beside him as he flipped through his textbook in earnest cramming. Xion spared no mind to the two preoccupied boys as she focused solely on her own essay she regretfully procrastinated on. 

Roxas, who should have been studying as well, was busy trying to figure who the “mystery person” was with the tips he had. First clue was the bus station so person must be someone who took the North side like he did. Okay, all he had to do was take note of students who took the same bus. How did he know it was a student? Well, they used sticky notes, possibly for taking notes on and lastly the second drawing pictured a hallway strikingly similar to the one near his biology class. Though in the end, it was just speculation but it was all he had to go on. 

“Roxas what’s the answer to number two “ Axel asked. 

“A clue.” Roxas snapped his fingers in eureka. Slowly the person would make themselves known. All Roxas had to do was be patient and await a new drawing to appear that’ll hopefully add more detail about themselves

“Thanks.” Axel wrote on his notebook, oblivious to his friend’s deliberation and distraction. 

“All I need is another clue.” If Roxas’s theory was correct. Then this person’s next drawing would appear in another key area of a student’s day in college and considering Roxas’s encounters with the sketches he had a guess as to where the next one would appear.

-  
Okay so in the end he was completely off. Roxas had suspected a classroom or cafeteria but he completely forgotten the most important feature of any place. 

A bathroom. 

Granted, It was Xion who found this piece under the girl’s sink and graciously bought it to him, worried about the possible actions Roxas surely would have done if she hadn’t retrieved it for him. 

“Knowing you, you would have marched right into the bathroom and snatch this.” Xion told him as she gave him the new composition. At first Roxas doubted the authenticity of the piece. The usual pale blue sticky note it usually came on was not what was handed to him. Instead Roxas held a sheet of manila paper. 

When he opened it, his uncertainty was dispelled. Upon meeting the familiar jagged marks he’s come to known the past few weeks, he smiled against his own volition. It was a lot more detailed compared to previous ones. By far this drawing had to be his most favorite and question raising of all. He’d no doubt have many questions about. 

In the drawing of a cloud. Varying shades of blues and purple making up the nebulous shape. Within the cloud were scenes. Some were indistinguishable but others were clear. It showed children playing, people crying, dancing, talking and Roxas’ favorite, laughing. 

He neatly folded it back and slipped it into his notebook as he had with the others.

-

After the cloud drawing, Roxas didn’t meet any new drawings. Weeks went by and everything was forgotten. In a way, Roxas was relieved. Now he wouldn’t be plagued by the possible meanings behind them. On the other hand, Roxas’s life went back to its linear happening. Sleep, school, eat, work and repeat. The short lived fun of an adventure was nothing more than a memory now. 

“A green tea, please.” A frequent customer with the softest voice Roxas has heard ordered. Her name was Namine and she looked familiar though Roxas never asked her anything besides whether she’d like her drink cold or hot accompanied with a snack. The answer varied. 

Since landing a job at the Cafe nearby his house, Roxas came to memorize the small things in life maybe it was a nice distraction from having to stand behind a counter and reiterate his mantra of ‘Hello!’ and ‘Have a nice day!’ but Roxas enjoyed memorizing the small habits of those around him. Especially those he’d have to see daily. 

His favorite by far had to be the soft spoken Namine. She always came with a crudely worn scarf and she always pulled at it as though it bothered her. She never took it off but the discomfort in her face was enough to tell him she hated it. 

Namine never ordered the same thing so Roxas looked forward to guessing what she’d get that day. Today she ordered Roxas’ least favorite drink and he failed to mask the disgust in his face as she placed her order for the disgusting drink. 

“Not a fan of tea or not a fan of me?” She playfully said as she handed her money to Roxas, causing him to be bashful at his call out.

“Sorry. Me and tea never had a good relationship.” He handed her the change. “Hope you enjoy your leaf water.” She seemed amused by the answer. 

“Thanks Roxas. I’ll make sure to enjoy it for the both of us.” She put her wallet back into her purse, giving Roxas a glimpse of a sketchbook inside. It’s funny how weeks earlier he would have immediately pegged her as the ‘mysterious person’ for a small similarity and thinking about it, Roxas wondered how and where ‘mysterious person’ fared. Even if he never got to meet them, he felt like he had known them. Weird but Roxas was never one for ‘normal’. 

Before Roxas could ask her anything, for sake of spontaneity, she was already turning tail and heading to her table. 

Roxas continued on as usual, taking and giving orders, watching as people entered and left. 

Except Namine, never Namine. 

She always sat in her specific seat and stayed there for a good amount of time. Books and notebooks always barricaded around her so Roxas never saw what she was doing the whole time. He always left before she did which was worrying but he supposed she had her reasons for staying late. 

But today he was closing shop meaning he would have to stay late and for the first time he saw Namine leave. She left shortly after he usually would. 

It wasn’t anything special. She packed her stuff, threw away her mess and wrapped her still bothersome scarf on her. What caught Roxas’ attention was the slight pause she did before reaching the doors. She pulled something out of her pocket and neared the door. Roxas couldn’t see what she did and she left soon after. 

Roxas walked over and inspected the area she was in. The way she maneuvered looked like she was trying to hide something. He reached behind the door arch Namine was inspecting and clamped onto the sharp edge of paper before pulling it out. 

Roxas’ eyes crinkled in a smile as he looked down at the paper. The drawing of the blonde boy wearing a barista outfit was a welcoming remembrance. 

To finally have a closure to something felt amazing. But the most exciting part about finding his mysterious person was the prospect of discovering more about them. 

He smiled throughout the last thirty minutes of his shift, causing his co-workers to give him weird looks but it didn't matter because he knew when he saw Namine he’d have many questions to ask her.


End file.
